πυροσβεστήρα Firestarter
by Theoretical-Optimist
Summary: Newt Scamander begins his research trip searching for new creatures based on ancient myths and folklore. Written as Chapter 1 of the Big Bonus Round of The Houses Competition.


House: Gryffindor

Category: Big Bonus Round

Chapter: 1 of 3

Prompt: Running Away

Word Count: 1272

Betas: Kurotsuba and SecretFruits

-AN This is a multi-chapter fic with each chapter written by a different house member. Please read the other chapters written by SecretFruits and Kurotsuba for the full story of Newt's research trip.

* * *

"Welcome to Greece, Mr. Scamander!" called Xander Floros, the British Liaison for the Greek Ministry of Magic. "We've been expecting you."

Newt blushed as he brushed residual floo powder from his blue coat. "Yes. Sorry about that. I had a bit of a hold up getting my oldest on the train for Hogwarts. Turns out the little sneak tried to bring my niffler with him. I missed my portkey and had to make a few floo jumps instead." Thankfully Europe and continental Asia were navigable through the floo system, or else he would have had to reschedule the trip entirely.

Xander let out a great belly laugh. "Ah, the joys of parenthood." He clapped Newt on the shoulder. "Now I understand your visit to Greece isn't a social call." He arched his eyebrows.

"Yes," Newt answered the unasked question. "I'm here to do research for the next edition of my book. I fear there are many magical beasts that I missed on my earlier travels. My lovely wife recently reminded me of a Native American myth that speaks of a magical creature that I know actually exists. I've researched other myths and folklore from cultures around the world in the hopes of discovering new beasts to add to my book."

"That rationale is sound. Which myth is it that brings you to Greece today? Our history is rich with mythology and wonder."

"I've read about a fire salamander. Of course I know that there is another creature called the fire salamander in the muggle world. But the creature I'm interested in is said to be born from magical fire that has burned for seven years. They say that its body is immune to flames and it secretes a milky-white substance as the fire burns around it."

"Ah," replied Xander, "I know just the beast you speak of. If you'd follow me, I'm sure we can locate one today."

Newt's eyes lit up at his good fortune. He'd expected to be away from a week at least trying to track down the mysterious beast. Now it seemed he'd be able to return to England in time for afternoon tea with Tina.

As the two wizards wove through the streets of magical Athens, Xander pointed out several historical landmarks.

"Legend has it that this is where Herpo the Foul hatched his basilisk." He pointed to an unassuming stone temple. "Have you come across one of those in your travels?"

Newt shook his head. "Fortunately, I have not. But I was able to include it in the earlier edition of my book because they are well documented. Herpo may have been a very dark wizard, but he took meticulous notes." Newt held his tattered, brown leather journal aloft. "And good notes are key to researching any magical creature."

The tour of the ancient city continued until a loud explosion was heard.

"Time to go find your beast," Xander smiled knowingly. He guided Newt through the crowd of people running away from a burning building. Curiously, though they were clearly running to escape the flames, Newt heard no screams of fear. Instead, the Greeks he passed appeared to be joking around as if they weren't alarmed in the least.

"Merlin's beard!" Newt exclaimed when he spotted the wreckage. "The fire salamander is capable of this sort of damage?!"

"We call this potions row." Xander waved his hand down the narrow winding street of innocuous looking buildings. "Some of the country's best potioneers do their work here. Explosions happen daily when experiments go awry. No need to be concerned. The buildings are magically reinforced to withstand most magical fires and explosions. The flames should die down any moment and we will be able to enter."

Sure enough, with a loud sucking noise that sounded like one of those new fangled muggle vacuum cleaners, the flames extinguished.

"Might want to cover up with a bubblehead charm," Xander advised as they approached the subtly smoking building. "Some of the potions smell awful when they've been charred."

Through the slight distortion of the bubblehead charm, Newt carefully followed Xander into the smoldering potions lab.

"I'm certain you'll find your beast just over there if you'd care to take a look." Xander pointed the the dying embers beneath a scorched cauldron.

Cautiously, Newt approached and squatted down until he was eye level with the ashes. He watched while the remaining flames popped and crackled. Suddenly, a small head popped out of the ash. Bright red eyes blinked from among the smoldering flames. Newt whipped his notebook open, eager to write down his observations.

As the body of the creature emerged from the dying fire, Newt's shoulders deflated.

"It's an ashwinder!" He looked at Xander. "That's the mythical fire salamander?"

"The myth you spoke of is very popular with muggles. Thousands of years ago, back before the International Statute of Secrecy, magic was free range in Greece. Every Greek knew of the existence of our world. Every seven years, the city of Athens would hold a massive bonfire to celebrate and honor the ancient gods. Witches and wizards would stoke a magical fire at the Acropolis for those seven years. They'd extinguish the flames of the old bonfire and light the next as the sun rose on the solstice. Muggles saw ashwinders emerge from the smoldering ashes of the dying fire. Eventually, people stopped the tradition of using a bonfire to honor the gods and once the Statute came into force, the muggles slowly forgot about the magical world. But the memories of the ashwinders got passed down from generation to generation and ultimately became the myth of the fire salamander."

"But why a salamander? I can understand how real memories would be changed into myth over time, but you'd think the story would be passed down as some sort of fire serpent instead. And what of the milky white substance they are rumored to secrete?"

"The best we've been able to figure is that the milky-white substance is dusty white ash powder that clings to its scales. As for the nomenclature, your guess is as good as mine. Memory is a fickle thing, and myths and legends can be altered over the years."

Newt stood upright and closed his notebook with a snap and a sigh.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you uncover a new beast today," Xander apologized.

Newt waved him off. "It's always interested to learn about new cultures, regardless. I assume the potioneers will take care of freezing the ashwinder eggs upon their return?" When Xander nodded, Newt chuckled. "I had to ask. The British Ministry would have loved it if I brought one home. I just hope that the ministry will still accept my expense report for this trip without a new beast to show for it."

Xander smiled and replied, "I'll help you out with the paperwork. Will you be returning to England today?"

"Yes," Newt nodded. "Tina asked me to bring back some baklava if you don't mind a quick stop of the way back to the ministry."

"There's always time to stop for baklava," Xander declared as they walked back up the streets of magical Athens. "Where are you planning on going next?"

"Well there is a myth out of Iran. And luckily I know just where to find the creature I seek..."


End file.
